El Diario de Noche Secreto de Hinata
by Kalock
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo luego del final de la 4ta guerra mundial ninja, guerra donde Naruto se volvió el héroe del mundo y se ganó el agradecimiento de todos en Konoha. Luego de varios acontecimientos Naruto y Hinata unieron sus vidas como una pareja y si bien todos los veían como una pareja perfecta y sin problemas, existía cierta situación de la cual nadie se esperaría.


Naruto: El diario de noche secreto de Hinata.

-Ha pasado un tiempo luego del final de la 4ta guerra mundial ninja, guerra donde Naruto se volvió el héroe del mundo y se ganó el agradecimiento de todos en Konoha.-

-Luego de varios acontecimientos Naruto y Hinata unieron sus vidas como una pareja y si bien todos los veían como una pareja perfecta y sin problemas, existía cierta situación de la cual nadie se esperaría.-

Cuarto de Naruto

Naruto se encontraba teniendo sexo con Hinata sobre la cama en la posición del misionero. Naruto hacia un mete-saca constante mientras Hinata lo abrazaba de la cintura usando sus piernas.

-Ah! Hinata ya casi llego...Estoy cerca de acabar...- Dice Naruto mientras continuaba con su mete-saca, haciendo ocasionalmente uno que otro gemido o sujetaba uno de los pechos de la chica.

-E-está bien, Naruto-kun...Yo ya estoy cerca también.- Dice sonrojada Hinata al momento de sentir como se aproximaba su orgasmo.

La pareja entonces junta sus bocas para dedicarse un beso amoroso mientras ambos experimentaban juntos su orgasmo.

Luego de terminar, Naruto retrocede un poco, sacando su pene de dentro de Hinata, y provocando que el coño de la chica, la cual aún seguía recostada, escurra algo de humedad.

-Eso se sintió genial, Hinata.- Dice Naruto mientras hacia un sonrisa un poco forzada. -Eres la mejor. Ahora será mejor que durmamos un poco, ya se ha hecho algo tarde.- Dice Naruto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Hinata antes de recostarse y voltearse a un lado de la cama, mirando en dirección opuesta a la de la chica.

-Tienes razón. Hasta mañana, te amo.- Dice Hinata antes de cubrirse con la sabana y mirar hacia la pared.

Cuando los dos se encontraban ya en posición para dormir ambos fruncen ligeramente el ceño mientras son invadidos por el mismo pensamiento.

-Esto se siente bien, pero es demasiado...Simple.-

Más tarde esa noche...

Naruto ya se encontraba completamente dormido, mientras que Hinata por su parte tenía en su mano un diario personal, adornado con el símbolo de su familia en la portada, en el cual estaba escribiendo mientras hacia una expresión seria.

A la mañana siguiente...

Naruto despierta y se sienta en la cama bostezando profundamente y con pereza antes de hablar con Hinata.

-Aaaaahhhh! Hinata ¿ya estas despierta? Sabes ¿qué hora es?- Pregunta Naruto completamente adormilado sin darse cuenta que Hinata no estaba ahí. Naruto abre bien los ojos luego de no recibir respuesta de su novia. -Hinata ¿dónde...? Huh, ¿y esa nota?- Pregunta extrañado el chico al momento de fijar su vista en la nota que estaba sobre la almohada de la chica. -"Naruto tuve que salir de urgencia a una misión. Volveré mañana. Te quiere Hinata."- Leía el chico en voz alta lo que la nota decía.

Naruto cociente de que se encuentra solo se dedica a hablar consigo mismo para poder ventilar las ideas de su cabeza.

-Haaa! Que voy a hacer?- Dice al momento de volver a acostarse en su lado de la cama boca arriba mirando hacia el techo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente en señal de frustración.

-Esto de ser novios es un asunto complicado, sobre todo porque mi novia es Hinata. No es que no ame a esa chica, pero es solo que es tan tímida que hace que me dé pena preguntarle si podemos hacer algo distinto a la hora de hacer el amor.- Dice Naruto con una cara de frustración, más que de enojo, ante la situación con su novia.

-Yo realmente creía desde pequeño que el día que tuviera una novia que realmente me amara podría hacer todo tipo de cosas locas para divertirnos.- Dice mientras se imaginaba a él y a Hinata haciéndolo durante su misión en las ruinas.

-Pero con Hinata las cosas son tan complicadas, recuerdo que me tomo mucho tiempo antes de convencerla de que tengamos sexo.- Dice al recordar la cara roja que hizo Hinata al preguntarle eso, la cual parecía que se iba a desmayar debido a su flujo sanguíneo.

-La primera vez fue realmente genial, pero hemos estado haciendo lo mismo desde entonces y ya hasta se ha vuelto algo monótono.- Dice frustrado mientras se llevaba esta vez ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Dios, papá, Ero-sennin (El maestro de Naruto, apodado por el como el "El Sabio Pervertido"="Ero-Sennin") díganme ¿qué debería hacer?- Grita Naruto al momento de levantar su mano izquierda para luego dejarla caer del lado de la cama de Hinata, dándole un golpe a la almohada y notando que había algo ahí.

-Huh? Pero ¿que fue eso que golpee?- Pregunta extrañado al momento de levantarse de la cama para así inspeccionar el objeto. Naruto se sienta en la cama y levanta la almohada de Hinata sosteniéndola de una de sus puntas, haciendo que cayera el diario de Hinata de dentro de la misma.

-Pero ¿qué es esto?- Dice al recoger y abrir el libro para así examinarlo.

-"Querido Diario: Hoy tuve mi primera vez con Naruto-kun, fue algo en verdad increíble y especial como siempre soñé. Espero que lo repitamos pronto."- Comienza a leer Naruto en la primera página.

-Wah! Este es el diario íntimo de Hinata! No creo que sea correcto que yo lea...- Dijo un poco rojo el muchacho al sentir que estaba violando la privacidad de su novia.

-Espera... ¿Por qué será que la primera página habla sobre nuestra primera vez? ¿Acaso ella solo escribe después de que lo hacemos?- Se pregunta exaltado el chico.

-Bien...tal vez solo lo ojee un poco para ver que escribió ayer.- Dice al momento de pasar directo a la página que estaba marcada. Una vez ahí Naruto comenzó con la lectura.

-"Querido Diario: Esta noche Naruto-kun y yo volvimos a hacer el amor. Si bien ambos llegamos a acabar juntos como siempre no puedo evitar sentir que lo que haces ya resulta demasiado...simple o predecible."- Lee Naruto antes de hacer una cara de asombro.

-Simple y...Predecible, así que Hinata se siente de la misma forma que yo.- Dice Naruto antes de seguir leyendo. -"A veces pienso que ya no le parezco atractiva y sinceramente tengo miedo de perderlo. A lo mejor sería buena idea pedirle que cumpla una de mis fantasías, pero...No tengo el valor suficiente para pedirle algo así"- Leyó Naruto antes de pensar internamente. -Lo sabía.- -"Aun así...No puedo quitarme eso de la cabeza. Realmente quiero que Naruto-kun me tome y entonces..."- Termina de leer Naruto lo escrito en esa página antes de pasar a la siguiente. Al leer lo que estaba escrito en la última página Naruto queda sorprendido y sonrojado, pero sobre todo excitado por la fantasía que tenía la chica.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Hinata pudiera tener fantasías como esta?- Dice finalmente sonriendo. -Creo que nos divertiremos mucho cuando vuelva a casa.- Dijo el chico mientras hacia una sonrisa picaresca.

Al día siguiente...

Hinata llega al departamento que ella y Naruto compartían luego de volver de su misión.

-Naruto! ¡Ya regrese! ¿Estás aquí?- Grita la chica esperando una respuesta de su novio, la cual nunca llego. -Parece que salió, bien aprovechare entonces para ducharme y así sorprenderlo cuando regrese.- Dice la chica al comenzar a quitarse el chaleco. Luego se quita la camisa y el pantalón, quedando en ropa interior. Hinata entonces estaba por quitarse su sostén, pero de repente es agarrada por los pechos desde atrás por Naruto, cosa que la sorprendió bastante e hizo que se sonrojara. -Aaah!- Grito la chica debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con esto?- Decía Naruto mientras la sujetaba de los pechos y hacia una sonrisa debido a su travesura.

-No me asustes así Naruto. Sabes que no me gusta tener que vigilar mi espalda cuando no estoy en una misión.- dice Hinata mientras hacia una cara ligeramente enojada pero que aún continuaba roja.

-Hehe, lo siento. Es solo que paso un tiempo desde que te fuiste. Cuéntame, ¿todo salió bien en tu misión?- Pregunta Naruto mientras aún estaba a espaldas de la chica, pero ya no estaba sujetándola de los pechos.

-Sí, no tuvimos ningún problema grave por suerte.- Dice Hinata algo más calmada luego de que Naruto la soltara y que ahora se encontraba ayudándola a quitarse el sostén.

-Perfecto, entonces eso hay que celebrarlo. Que te parece si tomas una ducha y luego...Ya sabes...- dice Naruto al momento de desabrochar el sostén de Hinata mientras sonreía.

-Está bien, espérame en la cama, yo vuelvo enseguida.- Dice la chica antes de caminar al baño del departamento.

-Hehe, esta será una noche muy divertida.- Pensó Naruto con un sonrisa picaresca al ver a Hinata yendo hacia el baño.

Hinata sale del baño y ve a Naruto completamente desnudo aguardando por ella en la cama. Hinata al ver la ya tan conocida escena previa a tener sexo se puso a pensar.

-Esto me parece familiar...Oh bien, a lo mejor esta vez tal vez sea distin...- Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir que alguien la sorprendía nuevamente por la espalda, pero esta vez esa persona estaba pellizcando sus pezones por debajo de la toalla y estaba deslizando su lengua por su cuello. Hinata entonces se gira violentamente para darse cuenta que el que estaba haciendo eso no era otro más que Naruto.

\- ¡¿NARUTO?! - Grita por la sorpresa de ver a su novio otra vez tras de ella. -¿Qué? Pero si él está en la ca...- Pensaba Hinata antes de ser nuevamente interrumpida debido a una sensación en su entrepierna. Hinata baja entonces la mirada y observa como otro Naruto se encontraba separando con sus dedos los labios de su coño y estaba metiendo su lengua dentro de ella sin ninguna preocupación. -¡¿OTRO MAS?! ¡¿PERO QUE...?!- Dice completamente roja y confundida.

-Veras Hinata, la cosa es que quería probar algo nuevo el día de hoy, así que esta noche vamos a hacerlo usando mis clones de sombra. Tal vez te parezca un tanto raro, pero estoy convencido de que disfrutaras mucho esto.- Dice Naruto mientras pensaba internamente. -Esta es tu fantasía después de todo, sinceramente no podría ser más feliz por cumplírtela.-

-Pe-pero, Naruto-kun todo esto es demasiado...- Decía Hinata completamente roja debido a la sangre que se había juntado en su cabeza ante tal idea, pero es nuevamente interrumpida, esta vez por el Naruto que estaba en la cama, el cual ya se encontraba frente a ella y le estaba dando un apasionado beso.

-Tranquila. Solo relájate y disfruta.- Le dice Naruto a Hinata luego de alejar su boca de la de ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, calmando así ligeramente a la chica. -Bien. ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Llévenla a la cama!- Le dice Naruto a sus clones, los cuales ya estaban acatando el pedido con gran emoción y entusiasmo.

Los clones recuestan a Hinata en la cama y luego se posicionan junto al Naruto original rodeando a la chica por el lado izquierdo, el derecho y la esquina derecha de la cama, dejándola completamente rodeada.

-Bien chicos, recuerden el plan ¡A sus posiciones!- Dice finalmente el Naruto original antes de ser ovacionado por los otros dos.

Luego de eso los tres avanzan hacia diferentes partes de la chica. Uno de ellos mete sus dedos dentro del coño de Hinata, mientras lamia ligeramente el clítoris de la chica con su lengua; Otro va hacia sus pechos, a los cuales atacaba uno con su mano y el otro con su boca, lamiendo su pezón; El último fue hacia la boca de Hinata, a la cual comenzó a besar intensamente, bloqueando así los gemidos y gritos que la chica hubiera hecho al ser atacada de esa forma.

Hinata se ve abrumada debido a la repentina ola de sensaciones que la invadían desde las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, tanto que sintió como su cuerpo ardía en llamas debido a la excitación de ver como una de sus más profundas y secretas fantasías se volvía realidad esa noche.

-Hinata cada vez estas más húmeda aquí abajo.- Dijo el Naruto que se encontraba en la entrepierna de la chica mientras estiraba su lengua para saborear el líquido que salía de dentro de la chica. -Además tus pezones se ponen cada vez más y más duros.- Dijo el otro que se encontraba mordiendo y pellizcando los pezones de Hinata. -Y además no dejas de sacar la lengua y babear cada vez que nos separamos para respirar.- Dice finalmente el que se encontraba besando apasionadamente a la chica, mientras Hinata se encontraba con la lengua completamente afuera, babeando y esforzándose por respirar y para no perder la cabeza debido al placer que sentía en ese momento.

-Na...Naruto...Naruto-kun...Ya no puedo más...Voy a correrme... Naruto-kun- Alcanza a decir Hinata de manera entrecortada al sentir como poco a poco el placer la acercaba más y más a un fuerte orgasmo. Finalmente acaba luego de sentir como los tres Narutos la mordían en varias de sus zonas más sensibles al mismo tiempo, uno en su clítoris, otro en su pezón y otro en su cuello. -¡ME CORRO!- Grita finalmente a todo pulmón mientras llenaba de fluido la cama y parte del rostro del Naruto que se encontraba en esa zona. Hinata, luego de correrse queda muy agotada debido a la intensidad de su orgasmo, por lo cual deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y cierra por un segundo sus ojos para poder concentrarse en su respiración.

-Arriba, Hinata! Esto solo fue el principio.- Dijo uno de los Narutos, provocando que Hinata abra sus ojos y quede en shock por la sorpresa de ver a tres excitados y entusiasmados Narutos apuntando sus pollas a ella con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Na...Naruto...kun.- Alcanzo a decir la chica mientras veía como uno de los Narutos se venía acercando, cosa que la hizo morderse un dedo de la mano y pensar. -¡Hay Dios! Sé que le había dicho a mi diario que quería esto, pero realmente me siento abrumada en este momento, no sé si pueda sopórtalo.-

-Tranquila Hinata, no seremos rudos contigo...- Dice tranquilamente Naruto al momento de acerca su polla a la entrada del coño de Hinata. -Claro. Siempre y cuando sepas responder correctamente.- Dice con una malévola sonrisa antes de meter su polla hasta el fondo de la chica, que aún seguía recostada y algo sensible luego de su anterior orgasmo.

-¡¿QUE...QUE COSA? AH!- Dice Hinata al momento de sentir a Naruto dentro de ella.

-Veras, se me ocurrió una idea para un juego muy divertido... - Comienza a explicar Naruto, sin detener la cogida que le estaba dando a Hinata. -Las reglas son simples, si logras adivinar cuál de nosotros es el verdadero Naruto entonces nos detendremos y haremos los que tú quieras...- Continua explicando con una sonrisa pacífica y serena. -Pero si fallas, entonces sufrirás de una prenda de 5 minutos, la cual será elegida por el clon que elegiste. Y por cierto si haces trampa con tu Byakugan solo lograras una prenda aun mayor.- Termina de explicar finalmente mientras tornaba su sonrisa serena en una un tanto maliciosa y malvada.

-¡Esto es lo que necesitaba! Si logro adivinar cuál de ellos es el original entonces podre hacer que Naruto-kun se detenga. No creo ser capaz de soportar esto, en mi fantasía parecía mucho menos vergonzoso.- Pensaba Hinata mientras el Naruto con el que estaba la tomaba ahora de los muslos y hacia subir y bajar su cintura a su antojo. -De acuerdo Hinata, elige con cuidado y todo volverá a la normalidad.- Pensó la chica al momento de dirigir su mirada a los dos Narutos que, desde los costados de la cama, se limitaban a observar el espectáculo que ella y el otro Naruto estaban dando.

Hinata, luego de decidirse, levanta su mano y señala a uno de los Narutos que no estaban con ella.

-E - ese...Ese es el Naruto real. - Dice finalmente Hinata, antes de ver como los tres Narutos intercambiaban una sonrisa.

-Lo siento mucho pero...¡ESE NO ES EL REAL!- Dicen finalmente los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Q-QUE?! En... ¿Entonces ahora tengo que...?- Dice de manera entrecortada Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por venir.

-¡Exacto! Ahora debes cumplir la prenda que yo decida.- Dijo el Naruto que había sido señala antes por Hinata mientras sonreía ampliamente, cerraba uno de sus ojos y apuntaba con su pulgar a su pecho en señal de victoria.

-Oye, ¿me dejarías acabar antes de hacer que cumpla la prenda?- Pregunta el Naruto que aún seguía follando con la chica.

-Está bien, pero apresúrate quiero empezar cuanto antes con esto.- Dice de manera alegre el Naruto que había sido señalado.

-¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias!- Dice alegre el Naruto que se follaba a Hinata antes de aumentar más y más la velocidad de sus penetraciones. -Hinata... ¡Me corro!- Dice finalmente antes de llenar a la chica, para luego retirarse y dejar que el otro Naruto empiece con la prenda.

Hinata se encontraba ahora recostada en el medio de la cama con la respiración pesada y con una sensación de ardor que era fácilmente atribuida a la corrida que llevaba en su interior.

-Aquí no hay descanso Hinata.- Dice Naruto al momento de voltear a Hinata boca abajo, hacerla levantar sus caderas mientras llevaba su polla a la entrada del coño de la chica. -Ahora ponte en cuatro patas. Siempre he querido hacer esto desde atrás.- Dice el chico antes de ver como Hinata, la cual estaba completamente excitada por su sumisa posición, lentamente acataba el pedido.

-A-así está bien...Naruto-kun?- Dice de manera silenciosa sin mirar a Naruto a los ojos.

-Perfecto!- Dice finalmente Naruto antes de empujar hasta el fondo su polla, provocando así varios gemidos de Hinata. -Trata de relajarte, Hinata. Solo tienes que aguantar por 5 minutos, luego de eso podrás probar suerte otra vez.- Dice el chico mientras sujetaba a Hinata de la cintura con el fin de hacer más profundas sus penetraciones.

-¡¿5 minutos así?!- Pensó preocupada Hinata. -No sé si pueda resistir tanto. En esta posición la polla Naruto-kun toca mis partes más sensibles.- Pensaba la chica mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio para no dejar escapar sus gemidos de placer.

-Parece ser que estas disfrutando esto, Hinata.- Decía Naruto mientras continuaba con su follada. -Estas apretándome con más fuerza que de costumbre.- Decía sonriente al momento de retirar casi por completo su polla.

-E-eso no es...AAAH!- Trato de negar Hinata, pero es interrumpida por la sensación de Naruto llegando hasta el fondo de una sola estocada.

-Muy bien ya pasaron 5 minutos, así que ahora tienes otra oportunidad Hinata.- Dijo uno de los Naruto que se encontraban en el borde de la cama. -¿Quién de nosotros es el real?-

Hinata levanta con dificultad la mirada, mueve los ojos entre uno y otro Naruto hasta que finalmente señala a uno de ellos. Al igual que antes, los tres Narutos intercambian una sonrisa entre ellos antes de responder.

-¡ERROR! ¡ESE NO ES EL REAL!- Dicen los tres a la vez mientras Hinata estaba atónita ante la situación.

-Mala suerte Hinata. Esto significa que tendrás otra prenda.- Dice el Naruto que había sido señalado mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica. -Pero tranquilízate, no necesitaras usar tu coño para esto.- Dice al momento de acercar su polla al rostro de Hinata. -Quiero que me des una mamada. Oye compañero ¿no te molesta compartirla conmigo, verdad?- Pregunta este Naruto al otro que continuaba follandola desde atrás.

-Claro que no, disfruta tranquilo.- Le dice un Naruto al otro.

-¡Genial! Bien Hinata, si fueras tan amable.- Dice finalmente Naruto al momento de acercar su polla a la boca de la chica.

-Ya no puedo más...- Pensaba Hinata con dificultad. -Mi coño se siente muy bien y mi mente comienza a ponerse en blanco...Todo en lo que puedo pensar ahora es...- Continua pensando mientras abría su boca y la acercaba a la polla de Naruto. -En seguir follando.- Piensa antes de meter en el fondo de su boca la polla del chico. -Ya no quiero que se detengan...Quiero que sigan haciéndolo más y más... ¡QUIERO SENTIRME AUN MEJOR!- Pensó al momento de iniciar una profunda e intensa mamada.

-Ah! ¡Hinata eres genial en esto!- Dice el Naruto que estaba siendo succionado por la chica. -¡Dios! ¡Sabes usar la lengua demasiado bien!- Dice al sentir como Hinata lamia los bordes de su glande. -¡Esto se siente mejor de lo que creí!- Dice el chico mientras se le llenaba el rostro de sudor al tratar de contener su orgasmo el mayor tiempo posible. -Ya no resisto. ¡ME CORRO!- Dice al momento de llenar la boca de Hinata, la cual no logra tragar todo a tiempo.

-Yo tampoco aguanto más Hinata. ¡También me corro!- Dice el Naruto que aún seguía follándose a Hinata al momento de llenar su interior y provocar que la chica experimente otro intenso orgasmo.

Los dos Narutos se alejan de la chica al momento de terminar, mientras que Hinata por su parte cae rendida en la cama con la respiración pesada.

-Eso se sintió genial.- Dijo uno de los Narutos que acaba de correrse al momento de ponerse a un lado del Naruto original, el cual parecía algo celoso de no haber participado aun.

-¡Lo sé! Hinata estuvo simplemente... Wow!- Dijo el otro al ponerse del otro lado del original.

-Ok chicos, me alegra de que se hayan divertido, pero ya se acabó el juego.- Dice el Naruto original al momento de hacer la pose de manos para deshacer a los clones de sombra.

-¡No espera!- Dice Hinata al momento de recuperar el aliento. -Tu dijiste que si adivinaba cual de ustedes era el real entonces harían lo que quisiera, ¿no es así?- Pregunta al momento de sentarse sobre la cama.

-Si...Pero ya sabes que yo soy el rea...- Decía el Naruto original antes de ser interrumpido por la chica.

-Eres tú, ¡él del medio!- Dice Hinata al momento de apuntar a ese Naruto mientras que en sus ojos se veía con total claridad que había activado el Byakugan.

Cosa que le pareció extraño a los tres Narutos. E hizo que pensaran - ¿Lo hizo apropósito?-

-¡Eso es trampa! Usaste el Byakugan! ¡Y ya sabes lo que eso significa!- Dijo el Naruto original. -¡Chicos! ¡Es hora de la última prenda de la noche!- Dijo al momento en que sus clones se abalanzaban sobre la chica. -Uno por el coño y otro por la boca, yo me quedo con el trasero.- Dijo finalmente mientras sonreía ante la idea.

Los dos clones de Naruto se posicionan como se los había ordenado el original, uno se recuesta en la cama y hace que Hinata coloque su entrepierna a centímetros de su pene, el otro se para sobre la cama y deja su polla a la altura de la boca de Hinata, y el último, el Naruto original, se coloca frente al trasero de la chica.

-Esto tal vez sea un poco rudo Hinata, pero debes aprender a no hacer trampa de esa manera.- Dijo el Naruto original mientras separaba las nalgas de la chica y apunta a su ano usando su polla.

-Oh Naruto-kun. Por favor perdóname. No hagas esto por favor.- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, un rostro y un tono que hacia evidente el hecho de que la chica estaba encantada por la situación. Hinata pensaba. -Juju, ¡vengan por mi chicos!-

El Naruto original fue el primero en atacar.

-Ah! Hinata! ¡Estás muy apretado aquí!- Exclama al momento de sentir la presión del trasero de Hinata.

Hinata solo se limitaba a gemir de placer al experimentar su primer anal. No tardo mucho para que los otros dos Narutos, desde sus posiciones designadas, también comenzaran a disfrutar de cada uno de los agujeros de la chica.

-Esto es genial Hinata!- Exclamo uno de los tres Narutos al momento de sumarse a la orgía.

-¡Por Dios! Están en todas partes...- Pensó Hinata mientras sentía como era atacada por los tres orificios de su cuerpo. -En mi coño...mi boca...incluso mi trasero.- Continuo pensando al enumerar una por una las partes atacadas. -Ahora mismo estoy siendo tratada como un juguete sexual. Naruto está haciéndolo conmigo de manera agresiva e intensa.- Pensaba mientras aún era atacada por los tres Narutos. -No entiendo entonces ¿por qué...? ¿Por qué...? Porque me siento tan bien con esto!?- Piensa finalmente antes de empezar a mover su boca y su cabeza, con la intención de complacer lo más posible a Naruto.

-Hinata! ¡Lo estás haciendo muy rápido!- Dice el Naruto que recibía la mamada.

-¡También está apretando más fuerte ahora!- Dice el otro que estaba haciéndolo en su trasero.

-Ya estoy muy cerca...- Pensó la chica al momento de sentir como los dos Narutos que estaban abajo aumentaban la velocidad de sus penetraciones.

Finalmente los cuatro acaban al mismo tiempo, los tres Narutos llenan a Hinata por todos sus agujeros. Los cuatro caen exhaustos y se sientan en la cama. Hinata parece estar completamente satisfecha y su cara lo demuestra, pero Naruto parecía no haber tenido suficiente, ya que él y sus clones rodearon nuevamente a la chica.

-Aun no acabamos contigo Hinata.- Dice Naruto, nuevamente erecto, al pararse frente a la chica con sus clones detrás de él.

-¿Q-qué?- Pregunta sorprendida Hinata al ver que Naruto quería continuar.

Hinata se encontraba de rodillas en el piso del departamento y frente a ella estaban los tres Narutos con sus penes a la altura de la boca de la chica. Hinata estaba mamando la polla de uno de los Narutos mientras que con sus manos masturbaba a los otros dos. Hinata comienza a sentir como los tres Narutos ya estaban por alcanzar su orgasmo.

-Adelante, córrete cuando quieras en mi cara.- Dice Hinata al retirar la polla de Naruto de su boca y esperar su corrida.

-Aquí viene Hinata!- Exclama el Naruto del medio al momento de correrse en el rostro de la chica junto a los otros dos.

Luego de esa última corrida los clones de Naruto desaparecen y él y Hinata quedan finalmente solos.

Los dos se recuestan en la cama, Naruto de su lado de la cama y Hinata al lado de él, abrazándose a su torso.

-Esto fue increíble Hinata.- Dice Naruto sonriendo. -Lamento si fui muy rudo contigo hoy.

-No te preocupes, me hiciste disfrutar bastante hoy.- Dice Hinata completamente sonriente mientras se pegaba aún más a Naruto. -Dime...Se te ocurre otra cosa que podamos hacer?- Pregunta Hinata, esperando un "Si" del chico.

-Bueno, que te parece si...- Dice Naruto.

-Eres la mejor novia del mundo Hinata!- Exclama Naruto completamente rojo mientras movía sus caderas contra las de la Hinata.

-Y tú el mejor del mundo, te amo Naruto.- Dice Hinata igualmente roja.

EL FIN


End file.
